


Идти нам до тёплой звезды

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: То, что происходит сейчас, меньше всего похоже на обычную жизнь.





	Идти нам до тёплой звезды

**Author's Note:**

> есть такая страшилка для детей про чёрную руку. Так вот, это наоборот — страшилка для взрослых шпионов про белый-белый мир.  
> ~  
> ёбань и непонятная хуйня, никто ничего не объясняет; бетинг для слабаков и не дедлайнеров, да  
> ~  
> с днем рождения, Мяу)

О чём песня, Илья не понимает.

Он даже слов не может разобрать несмотря на то, что язык вполне знаком — учил его долго и тяжело, не помог здесь ни безукоризненный английский, ни идеальный французский, ни даже фарси, — но ведь выучил же, и в обычной жизни мог на нем довольно-таки сносно объясняться.

В обычной жизни, да. 

То, что происходит сейчас, меньше всего похоже на обычную жизнь.

Бубен пляшет перед ним: бьется под ударами крепкой ладони кожаный круг-солнце, тонко звенит металл, вздрагивают, подчиняясь общему ритму, пушистые беличьи хвосты. 

Бубен пляшет перед ним. Бубен живёт. 

Шамана Илья не видит. Вспоминает, смутно, тяжко, продираясь сквозь густую и плотную, сопротивляющуюся пелену собственного сознания, что шаман был — тонкий, худой, с морщинистой коричневой кожей, иссохшей, словно кора старого, умирающего уже дерева, отдавшего все соки, все силы. Шаман был, и были его острые, ясные, отдельной жизнью живущие на этом старом лице извечные, вневременные глаза, смотревшие на Илью и видевшие его насквозь.

Шаман был. Он заставил его сесть, он развёл костер, он напоил Илью ледяной, только-только из снега, водкой и обмазал губы кровью. Сказал: «Без этого не пройдешь», — а потом ударил в бубен в первый раз.

И исчез.

Бубен остался. А ещё остался голос — низкий, сам тоже как будто сухой, дергающийся, словно перетянутая струна. Теперь он звучит, взлетает и падает, вторит бубну, идёт за ним и ведёт Илью тоже, проникая словно бы в самую его суть, в самое сердце, заставляя увидеть.

Белая-белая земля бесконечная, бескрайняя, смешивается со слепым белым небом. Горизонт теряется, нет его, горизонта, и не было никогда, понимает Илья; горизонт — выдумка для тех, кому нельзя сюда, нельзя в место, где соединяются миры, которые на самом деле неразрывны, горизонт — граница, которая охраняет самое себя и мечтателей, стремящихся заглянуть за окоём. Охраняет чтобы не пропали.

Илья вот — пропал.

Он знает это, знает, что пропал, давно, в начале шестидесятых, в ласковой и напрочь, наотмашь чужой Италии, стоя на балконе рядом с таким же напрочь, наотмашь чужим и непонятно-ласковым Соло, которому никак, ни за что нельзя было верить. Илья и не верил тогда. 

Все было гораздо хуже.

Белая-белая земля, бесконечная, бескрайняя, смешивается со слепым белым небом. Илья завис посередине, ни там, ни тут, он не принадлежит этому миру, не принадлежит смешивающемуся, сводящему с ума пространству, единственная путеводная нить в котором — намертво переплётшийся с голосом бубна голос шамана. Он повторяет и повторяет одну и ту же фразу, наверное, что-то значащую, наверное, для чего-то служащую, и Илья вдруг начинает видеть во все стороны сразу, он словно растворяется в белом холодном мареве, становится дымом, становится туманом и снегом, становится всем и ничем — а потом песня взмывает, цепляет, ведёт — и Илью тащит следом за ней.

«Смотри, — слышит он отовсюду и ниоткуда, этот голос — отдельный, третий, он не соединяется ни с шаманом, ни с бубном, он существует отдельно, накладывается поверх. — Смотри. Запоминай».

Отказаться нельзя, выбора нет, этот приказ — из тех, которых не ослушаться.

И он смотрит.

На мёртвый, пустой Рим, на разрушенный до основания собор Святого Петра, на красивую некогда площадь, сейчас неузнаваемую под толстым слоем белого пепла.

На мёртвую, пустую же Габи — женщины, которой он когда-то увлёкся, нет, есть только оболочка, бессмысленная, уставившаяся белыми глазами в белое невидимое нечто.

На мёртвый, пустой океан, в котором не осталось ни следа жизни, белая соль, белый лёд, и сама вода, кажется, тоже выцветает, перестаёт даже казаться синей — да и с чего бы ей, в этом мёртвом и белом мире.

«Покажи, — просит Илья без слов, потому что у него нет ни горла, ни языка, ни рта. — Я хочу видеть».

Соло живой. Непослушно-чёрный, одетый в чёрное, контрастирующий со всем, он стоит посреди белого ничего, раскинув руки. Смотрит. Зовёт.

Его — зовёт.

— Илья. Илья. Илья. 

Вокруг чёрного Соло танцует белый ветер.

— Илья, — повторяет Соло упрямо. — Илья, Илья, Илья.

Ветер усиливается, воет, закручивается в высокую спираль. Скрывает Соло от него.

Илья бы зажмурился — да только у него нет глаз, нет век.

Илья бы попытался проснуться — да только это не сон.

Илья бы позвал на помощь — но белый ветер с голосом заодно, он повторяет его песню, танцует под его ритм. Белый ветер и есть голос. Или наоборот. Не имеет значения.

Еще одна просьба.

Еще один долг. 

Плевать.

«Пусти, — просит Илья, изо всех сил желая оказаться там — с ветром, в ветре, внутри. С Соло. — Пусти меня к нему».

«Ты сам, — отвечают ему ветер, голос, шаман или сами старые миры, — сам попросил. Помни».

На белом небе загораются яркие белые звёзды. Одна за одной, рядом с Ильёй, потом всё дальше, дальше, дальше.

Или ближе. К ветру, к Соло. Загораются постепенно, медленно. Приглашают. Указывают путь.

— Спасибо, — говорит Илья хрипло, говорит вслух — и замирает от звука собственного голоса, от чувства вернувшегося тела. Смотрит на свои руки, на чёрные рукава куртки, на чёрное оплетье браслета, плотно обхватывающее запястье. Улыбается.

И делает первый шаг.


End file.
